Notebook computers, including laptops, sub-notebooks, and other mobile computers that include a keyboard and display, are becoming increasingly pervasive in our society. Notebook computers are also becoming increasingly powerful, able to effortlessly run applications that include presentation graphics, spreadsheets, and word processors. Unfortunately, notebook computers may be unnecessarily large and heavy for certain applications. For example, a notebook computer may include applications to schedule appointments in an electronic calendar or to store names and numbers in an electronic address book. If a user intends to use only these applications during a particular period of time, a good portion of the bulk of a typical notebook computer may be superfluous. Instead, all that may be needed is a small, hand-held device such as a personal data assistant (PDA).
Unfortunately, to realize the advantages of both a PDA for running simple applications and a notebook computer for running more advanced applications, a user must purchase one of each. Much of the electronics contained in a PDA and in a notebook computer, however, is redundant.